Articles of footwear have been designed and worn by humans since early in recorded history. Articles of footwear were initially designed to protect the bottom of the feet of wearers while walking or running over rough surfaces. Although the primary purpose of footwear remains basically unchanged, the various types of activity and surfaces on which wearers run, walk, or stand on have led to an ever increasing diversity in the style and construction of footwear. For examples, humans engage in a wide variety of physical activities, such as walking, running, standing, etc. on a wide variety of surfaces, including slippery surfaces. There is a need for enhanced traction on slippery surfaces, such as ice, snow, etc.